Observations of Human Interaction
by grey-eyed-goddess
Summary: Naughty Nights and Magic Fingers, The End Result of Rumor, and a new story, The Deal, all together since they're all based around the same OFC. The Deal...Spencer Reid didn't think of it as trickery, but a subtle surprise.
1. Naughty Nights and Magic Fingers

**Title**: Naughty Nights and Magic Fingers

**Rating**: K

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the grapes I'm eating right now.

**Summary**: Psst…Wanna look at something naughty?

**Author's Note**: I don't even know where this came from, but it seems to be following the same thread as my other fic-the summary sounds dirty. Oh wel...NOTE: Now in a story with three chapters based on the same thing. The third chapter is new.

**Naught Nights and Magic Fingers**

"Psst…Wanna look at something naughty?" Morgan eyed the area surrounding him and its distinct lack of anything that could talk. "Down here my beautiful eyeful." He tilted his screen back, and Garcia smiled up at him. "That's better."

"Garcia, it's two in the morning."

"And isn't it wonderful? Here we are-just the two of us sitting at our respective desk meters apart in the dark with absolutely nothing to do but file away form after form." She smiled at the smirk on his face and his sigh. "No hot date, handsome?"

"Not tonight."

"Not to repeat myself or anything, but wanna see something naughty?"

"Please tell me you're not looking up security cameras in the FBI's storerooms on the FBI computers."

"Where's the fun in not doing that?" She tapped her pen close to the screen where he could imagine his forehead would be on her monitor. "Just browsing some cafe that my friend was at, and I found our little, genius doing some serious flirting."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Get down here if you want to see it."

"Baby, you know I'm on my way." Morgan was on his feet before he heard the closing door behind him.

"You still here?"

"Yeah, ummm, you?"

Prentiss lifted her coffee cup up and saluted Morgan as she headed for her desk. "Oh yeah."

"…Ask her!" Morgan did a double take towards his desk before beckoning Prentiss over.

"Garcia found a live feed of Reid trying to pick up girls."

"No honey, girl-it's just this one girl."

"I've got to see this."

"Then get down here."

They were halfway down the hall when Prentiss choked on her coffee, and slammed one hand into Morgan's shoulder.

"Hotch is still in his office. He'll love this."

Morgan grinned. "Call him."

The entire but for Reid was there by the time Garcia had pulled up the feed on three monitors and the chairs were situated just in time for JJ to find a seat and pass out popcorn bowls. Rossi leaned forward with one hand balanced on the chair in front of him.

"The boy's miserable around women, isn't he." Prentiss eyed his balancing hand as it pressed into the back of her chair.

"Remember when you met?" Morgan tossed Hotch a mini-popcorn bag as he spoke. "Now, try to imagine that, but twenty-seven times worse."

"Lord knows we've tried." JJ shook her head.

"Had I not known him even the game wouldn't have made up for it."

Prentiss didn't take her eyes off of Rossi's hand. "Why?"

"He's just so…Nice. Some guy tossing out peanuts hit me in the head and Reid apologized for it about five times before I just shoved a handful of peanuts in his mouth to shut him up."

"Were they shelled?" Morgan just laughed as he watched Prentiss learn of Reid.

"No."

"Ssshhh…Look." Garcia turned their heads towards the screen with a twizzler as Reid pulled a quarter out of his pocket. "He's going to do a magic trick for her."

Morgan nodded. "I don't know. He might need to teach me how to pull a napkin with the girl's number out of thin air."

Prentiss tossed a popped kernel at Morgan's head. "Remind me never to introduce you to my friends."

Reid passed his left hand over his right as the quarter appeared and disappeared before holding his empty hands up for the girl to inspect. She smiled.

Hotch nodded. "He's actually doing pretty well."

Garcia blinked and fluttered her hand before he face. "Our little boy is growing up so fast."

Rossi frowned. "He messed up." JJ nearly spilt her bowl in her hurry to get closer to the screen as they all watched Reid fumble around as though looking for the quarter-his hands went behind her ears, on the table, under the table and around the napkin dispenser.

"He never messes up."

"No way has my boy messed up. He can pull a microchip out of a psycho's arm, but not some chick's ear?"

Hotch sighed. "I think he's more nervous around chicks than around psychos."

Prentiss missed the bowl as she tried to grab a handful of popcorn without her eyes leaving Reid's worried expression. "No way."

They all watched as Reid's fingers curled around the silver locket at the girl's throat and opened it. She smiled as she removed the quarter from her necklace. Reid brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and pulled his hand back he smiled with a business card in his hand.

"He's gotten good."

Garcia let out a shriek. "He's gotten great."

"No chance out sound?'

"Way to loud. He's at some all night coffee fanatic place."

Reid tucked the business card into his inner jacket pocket as he stood up.

"Was that her business card?"

"My man!"

JJ frowned. "Are they leaving? Together?" Reid pulled the girl's chair out and placed some blurred amount of cash on the table while taking her hand to help her stand.

The room was silent as Reid and the girl walked out of camera range, and no one moved as they watched the last still of the two-Reid walking with one arm around the girl's waist. Morgan punched the air.

"That's my boy!"

Reid found himself surrounded by the B.A.U. team as he poured some ungodly amount of sugar into his coffee the next morning, and they left him no room to maneuver through gaps. His eyes moved from the left to the right was he stirred.

"Ah, guys, did I miss something?"

"No, Reid, I think the point is that you didn't miss something." Reid turned towards Morgan with his coffee halfway to his lips. Garcia wiggled one eyebrow at him.

"A tiny, brunette something?"

Reid choked on his coffee and pressed the back of his right hand against his lips.

"How?" His eyes narrowed from wide surprise to glare at Garcia. "You didn't!"

"We just happened to see your little magic trick."

Reid just starred at her.

"And your exit." Prentiss patted his shoulder as she spoke. "With the girl."

Reid took a sip of his coffee.

"You wouldn't still have her card in your pocket, would you?" Hotch managed to pull the jacket back and grab the card as Reid pressed his lips together.

Rossi read the card as Hotch held it out at arm length.

"Doctor Kathleen Markowitz-Federal Bureau of Investigation." Rossi raised one eyebrow. "Another agent?"

Reid nodded.

"She carries a gun?"

Reid took another sip of his coffee.

"You get any action?"

"Morgan, you do realize that you sound like a jackass?"

"Did you have a nice, quiet night at home with Doctor Kathleen?"

Reid nodded again.

"My man!" Morgan waited for Reid to return the high five, but the younger agent kept one hand in his pocket and the other curled around his coffee.

Garcia touched his arm. "Well my big beautiful brain, is it love?"

Reid pressed his lips together again before answering.

"She's seventeen."

. . .

"She's also my neighbor and a magic enthusiast. I walked her to her door since it was two in the morning." No one tried to stop him as he pushed through them to his desk. "And no, Morgan, I did not get any action. If I had I'd be in jail." They watched as their youngest friend retreated to his desk. Garcia sighed and spoke.

"Anyone else feel really stupid?"

Prentiss nodded. "Yeah." Hotch turned towards to the blonde at his right.

"JJ, is there a case?"

"Yeah, I'll go get the files."

"I'll get Reid."

Morgan eyed Garcia. "Baby, don't ever spy on Reid again."

"Yeah, uh-hu."


	2. The End Result of Rumor

Title: The End Result of Rumor

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Not mine in any way, shape or form.

Author's Note: This is almost a continuation of my last story, "Naughty Nights and Magic Fingers".

**The End Result of Rumor**

He was vaguely aware of the change in rumors as he made his way to his desk every day. It had begun the first day he had walked into the office. Spencer Reid, in testament to his true self, had found out about that rumor seven months later when he overheard Hotch discussing its consequences with Gideon. It had been the first.

"_Jason, you're not worried about this?"_

"_Why should I be worried? I know his contributions to the BAU are beyond comparison, and you know this. Is there any reason why you should be worried?"_

"_When people question another person's right to be somewhere it can lead to distrust and enmity. You know this."_

"_Then he'll just have to prove his worth to them. He did for me when he first walked in here."_

_The clinking of glasses and the pouring of sugar-two familiar sounds that calmed Reid as he thought about running from his spot outside of the conversation-kept the new agent stuck to the darkened wall._

"_He has nothing more to prove."_

"_Then it's up to them to prove their own worth. Just give it time."_

He had sidestepped to avoid them as they walked away, and he had tried to ignore any whispers in the hall. Spencer Reid could not afford to be paranoid. It was the last conversation he had allowed himself to listen to in the office. His body had gotten to the point of dancing around the desk of the whisperers and only allowing his eyes to 'listen'. He could guess what the whispers were about then.

It had started with worth in the office and moved to women at the table. He watched the somewhat knowing smiles and careful glances as they eyed him leaving work early or coming in less early the next morning, and he did not have the heart or courage to correct them. He almost enjoyed the guessing game. And so he let Morgan tease him about a secret lover and he watched Hotch smile as though his youngest brother were finally passing through some stage in life.

He figured that a woman was a better reason than anonymous narcotics meetings. It made for less awkward conversations and more high fives that represented normalcy to the youngest agent.

It was when they had heard no names, seen no pictures, and meet any girlfriends that the whispers became silent again. He accredited the volume of the rumors to a strange loop.

It moved from women to men, and Spencer Reid again sat back and observed the now darting glances and quiet nods. He was surprised by how quickly they changed their stories to suit their need for more gossip. However, in the quiet of the office he watched Morgan and Prentiss give in and Hotch stop supporting the gentle teasing of younger adopted brother, he was four years wiser.

He had four years worth of courage.

Morgan had stopped discussing women with him, and Prentiss had taken to sharing thoughts on the men in bars. The gifts at Christmas had become slightly less masculine, and the men around the floor had become slightly more wary of getting coffee or riding in the elevator with him. He had quickly realized that even had this not occurred he would never wish for their companionship as friends, and his mind had filed away their faces somewhere under a tab entitled, "Beware." It was only as he filled out one file report at 1:00am that he spoke to Morgan and Prentiss while they looked through some magazine looking at girls and the clothes on the girls…Respectively.

"I'm not gay."

He kept his eyes down, and he said it with the cadence that his voice always possessed.

"What?"

He pressed his lips together and looked up at Morgan. One of Reid's shoulders shrugged.

"I'm not gay." Prentiss's eyes widened and darted to the left-the doors-as she ducked her head down. "I'm not stupid either."

"Reid, no one said you were."

"Well, I haven't heard them say it." He spun his chair to face them and nodded all the while spinning a pen across his fingertips. "But I'm sure they have."

"You know we wouldn't care if you were, right?"

"I know. I just want to stop this one before it morphs into something else."

Prentiss sat down while she spoke and managed to fling the magazine into a drawer without taking her eyes off of Reid. "This one?"

"It started out as to how I got this job, then whether or not I had a girlfriend, and now it's why I don't have a girlfriend and if I have a boyfriend." He rolled his lips together again out of habit. "I just don't want it to get out of hand." Morgan smiled.

"Now why do you figure that there's a rumor that you're gay."

"None of the guys in the office will ride in the elevator with me alone."

"Maybe they're just afraid of statistics."

"I don't talk to anyone else in this office besides out team. Why would I suddenly talk to them about statistics?"

Reid was glad that the gentle teasing was back. Prentiss smiled now.

"Maybe they just don't like your vest." She scoffed at the pen as it landed on her desk. "I'm just kidding Reid."

It was silent as they all sat there nodding, smiling and watching each other in the early hours of the day, and Morgan finally broke the silence.

"Hey man, you know who can completely kill this one, right?"

Reid nodded, but quickly changed direction and shook his head. "No."

"Kiss a girl in the office." Morgan leaned forward on his elbows. "Get some smokin' girl geek friend of yours and get her to come into the office with something you forgot and just kiss her. Pay her in comi-con tickets or something." Reid smiled and laughed, but shook his head.

"I'd have to pay her in coffee."

"Whoa! You actually got a girl in mind?"

"Yeah, and she's more of a coffee person."

"You're not actually taking Morgan's advice, are you?"

Reid just grinned as he answered Prentiss. "I'm kind of going to enjoy this advice. It'll be nice to finally get back at everyone on this floor."

Morgan leaned back and held out one fist to Reid as he got up to leave.

"Prentiss, I'm getting here early tomorrow. You bring the food and I'll get the drinks. There's going to be some entertainment." He smirked as Reid pressed his own fist against Morgan's and walked towards the doors. Prentiss nodded.

"I'll call JJ and Garcia so that they're here early."

He did the deed before lunch when everyone on the floor was beginning to congregate towards the coffee machine for an extra shot of caffeine before they ate. The BAU team had picked seats around his desk, but low enough to leave lines of sight for everyone else. There had been a collective silence from the entire floor as the unknown woman walked through the bullpen and towards his desk. She was small, brunette and glancing around for a desk as she walked, but the four eyes on her had a feeling that she knew exactly where she was going. It was when she got closer that they saw the holster at her side and the outline of a badge in her coat pocket.

"Spencer!" Her eyes had widened behind her glasses as she spotted him, and Morgan turned his head to Reid in time to see the small smirk on his face. Spencer Reid stood to meet her.

"Kathy, what are you doing here…?" He had taken on the familiar nervous voice and gesturing fingers. His four friends glanced at each other before turning back to watch. He was half acting and half truly nervous, and they knew it. It was only when Garcia spoke that they took their eyes away from Reid again.

"I know her. We know her."

"What?"

"That's the girl from the café."

"You left this on my desk this morning when you dropped off the files you wanted me to look at…" She trailed off as she turned to pull a leather wallet out of her bag. "…Fell out of your bag as you took out the folder."

"Oh! Thanks for running this up. Ummm, thanks!" He pressed his lips together as he grabbed the folder and nodded. "We're still meeting tonight for dinner?"

Shifting and glancing up at him between the entire foot of difference between their heights, she nodded. "At eight."

"Thanks." He used one hand to tilt her face up as he bent down to kiss her. By the look in her eyes when he pulled away Morgan realized the trick in the kiss. She licked her lips before turning and seeking some sort of refuge in the elevator from the eyes she found staring at her as she had pulled away from Reid. Spencer Reid just smiled and sat down as he listened to the whispers begin to get louder.

"You didn't tell her you were going to kiss her."

"Nope."

"Spence, isn't that girl kind of, oh, seventeen?" JJ's question had caught him in the process of raising one hand to his mouth, and he covered his movement up by leaning towards them and balancing his chin on his palm.

"No, her birthday was today-this morning. That's why we're going out tonight."

Prentiss just raised her eyebrows are Garcia before turning away, and Morgan shared one look with JJ before smiling. He shook his head.

"My man, I have taught you well!"


	3. The Deal

Title: The Deal  
Rating: K  
Summary: Spencer Reid didn't think much about surprising her.  
Author's Note: I'm going to go ahead and compile the three stories that kind of go together so this will be chapter three.

**The Deal**

"You could've have warned me." Hair braided and hands curled around a coffee mug, Kathy Markowitz was perched on the corner of Reid's couch with her eyes glued to the page before her. Spencer glanced up.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Spencer, I hadn't forgotten. We had a deal. I may not be able to recite this book word for word, but I'll be able to quote certain parts and discuss it decently enough. More decently than other even." Spencer frowned as he pressed at the volume control for his laptop, and pressed his lips together.

"I don't like it when you compare us. It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"And I don't like it when you trick me. It makes me feel uncomfortable." Reid struggled to catch his laptop from hitting the ground as his body jerked at her words, and she could see the snapping movement of his head as he turned to look at her.

"I tricked you?" His body managed to stumble across the room from the desk until he hit the couch and decided that he might as well stay on the floor beside her. "Kathy, I didn't mean to trick you, I really didn't. I just remembered the bet and today was your birthday and I needed to put a stop to stuff and I didn't think you were still completely serious about the deal and-"

"Completely serious?" Kathy managed to pull her eyes up from the book, and Spencer pressed his lips together again in his nervousness. "I was always completely serious. When we made the deal I knew you'd be wary of it, but I didn't think that wary for you would translate into a public display and a joke."

"It wasn't a joke."

"It made a joke out of our deal."

"You were fifteen when you made the deal, and it's not like you should want to uphold it."

"Spencer, I was serious when I made the deal." Reid glanced at Kathy's hands as she ran it along his arm. "I really wanted you to be the first person I kissed. Don't doubt yourself. I want to uphold it."

"I was." He swallowed. Her fingers slid along his shoulder and behind his neck.

"But not for the right reason." She twisted a strand of hair around her fingers.

"What if I did it again and declared the first one a miscalculation?" Kathy helped Spencer crawl onto the couch, and he pressed his nose against her cheek.

She muttered "deal" into his lips.

-END-


End file.
